kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Form
is a Drive Form which appears in Kingdom Hearts II. It uses both of Sora's party members, and consumes five of Sora's Drive Bars. It represents Sora's completion'Yen Sid's mirror': "An image of the Keyblade unleashing its ultimate power flows into your mind.", and is unlocked after Sora and Roxas come to terms at the Dive to the Heart. Mechanics Final Form is unlike any other form. You can get it after fighting Roxas at The World That Never Was. After the fight, go the Olympus Coliseum's Cerberus Cup. Transform to Master Form. If the master form appears, restart the tournament and transform again to Final Form. Repeat the process until he obtains Final Form. Final Form uses 5 drive gauges, being the most costly drive form. Sora is not on his feet, but gliding, giving him the ability to basically fly. Final Form gains experience by defeating Nobodies; each Nobody defeated, including bosses, gives Sora one experience point towards Final Form. Out of all the forms, Final Form may be the hardest to level, since it gains experience only from defeating Nobodies. A good way to easily level up Final Form would be to run through all levels of The World That Never Was in Final Form, and defeat all enemies in each room before moving to the next one. If the player is playing Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix, the Transport to Remembrance is also a good area to level up Final Form, as it is full of high-leveled Nobodies. Appearance Sora's clothes in this form are silver and black, with the symbols on his pants somewhat resembling an eye with a wind pattern. This may be referenced to the fact that while Anti-Form resembles a Heartless, Final Form, which is silver and possesses the traits of Nobodies, can be obtained after Roxas comes to terms with Sora. Each Keyblade seems to move with an arm, though when Sora stops moving they hover behind him. Thus, every move is an attack in itself. No matter what world Sora is on, while in Final Form, he never touches the ground unless he lands from a jump. Sora's hair and clothes slowly flow as if he is being held by the wind. His clothes also systematically glow brightly on and off for the duration of the time he is in the form. There are also two large sparkles of pure bright light that move randomly around Sora with a silver wisp following them. When Sora is standing still, the position of his Keyblades seem to represent folded angel wings. When he floats (walks/runs), they open, as if Sora is flying. *'Halloween Town:' Sora's mask transforms into a copper crown. *'Christmas Town:' An N-shaped rune appears on Sora's hat, while a pair of silver wings appear on the back of his shirt. *'Space Paranoids:' Sora's circuit lines turn silver. *'Timeless River:' Sora's health icon becomes lighter, as if it gained luster. File:Sprite Sora N Final.png|Final Form's sprite. File:Sprite Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sprite Sora TR Final.png|Retro Sora's sprite in Final Form. File:Sora HT Final.png|Vampire Sora in Final Form. File:Sora CT Final.png|Santa Sora in Final Form. File:Sora SP Final.png|Data Sora in Final Form. Abilities Notes and References fr:Forme Suprême es:Forma Definitiva Category:Drive Forms